Mona cats
by Asyus
Summary: A trip to the shop in hopes of being human turns to be something not quite expected for the phantom thieves feline member. Although he didnt get to be human he gets somthing arguably better
1. Mina

**Ch. 1: Mina**

"You sure we're going the right way, Akira?" came the voice of Morgana. He was currently in Akira's bag, sticking his head out to ask his question.

Akira looked back at his feline compatriot and smiled. "Yes I'm sure. I've read the article thoroughly."

"Oh i can't wait! I may finally become human!"

The other day Akira, who was up in his room on top of leblanc, was reading a culture magazine that yusuke gave him. While reading it he came across the article of a magic shop close by that had recently opened up. Catching his interest, he read into it and thought that it may be a good lead to finding a way to get morgana human.

"Hehe maybe. Even so this is a good start." They approached the front door of the magic shop. The shop was the size and shape of a small house meant for one or a couple. "Here we are. Igy's mystics." They entered the place and saw that the inside was riddled with shelves full of trinkets, books, and what looked to be scrolls. Walking in deeper they spotted a few cats laying on the shelves, loitering on the floor, walking by.

"What's with all the cats?" Mona questioned, leaning against Akira's shoulder from his bag.

"Beats me." Akira answered.

"There all female too."

"Wait how can you tell?"

"Smell and good eyes mrahahah!" Mona responded with his signature laugh.

Akira chuckled at his response. While heading in deeper he spotted what looked to be the owner of the shop sitting at a desk. Walking up to her he felt a sense of nostalgia. The lady wore a hood but she had long white hair, small pointed ears, blood shot eyes, and a long nose. She looked alot like "Igor?" He questioned

The lady chucked. "Nope. Sorry." She lifted her hood off her. "My names igy."

"Holy crap. She does look like igor." Morgana conquered with him.

"Don't I look younger tho?" Igy responded to mona

"Well ye a b- wait you can hear me!?" That took both mona and akira by surprise

"Well of course. I can also feel the power of the wild card in this one." She pointed at akira

This took them both by surprise. "Who are you?" Akira camly demanded an answer from igy.

"Oh calm yourself ehehe. Im no one to be afraid of. I have no means of harming my brothers guest."

"Brother? Wait are you-!?"

"Igors sister!?" Morgana finished the question sentence.

"Yes. I am. Surprised? My brother doesn't talk about me mainly cause i asked him not to."

"Why? Also why are you here? Why did you leave the velvet room? How does igor have a sister?" Morgana had so many questions

"Now now, relax. I left because igor was better as the host then me. As to why im here, i just wanted a place to use and strengthen my powers freely. Now my turn. Why are you here?"

Akira and mona exchanged looks before looking at igy. "We were wondering if it were possible to make morgana into a human." Akira inquired, to which Mona nodded to.

"Ah yes. My brothers creation." She stood up and sat herself in front of morgana. "It's certainly worth a shot." she extended her hands towards mona, stopping them near his face.

Morgana took a small step back, looking at the womans palms. He was nervous and had a fear that something bad would happen. Knowing that this is igor's sister made him feel more at ease but the fact that he didn't know if there powers were the same or different is what made him nervous. He took a big gulp and braced for impact.

Blue flames blasted out of igy's hand and onto mona. Neither akira nor morgana were afraid of the cat burning because they knew that blue flame too well. The reason being that it was the flames of persona, the same flames that comes forth when awakening and summoning a persona, it could also be called the flames of will or emotion. The flames engulfed mona and grew bigger around him. Igy drew back her hand and let the flames keep itself where it is.

Mona felt the flames change him. He couldn't really see anything due to the flames being thick so he closed his eyes and waited. Akira couldn't see either so he waited patiently for the flames to dissipate.

Suddenly the flames dispersed from morgana's being. Akira gasped at what mona now looked like while igy said "hmmm interesting.". Mona opened his eyes. He wondered how exactly he'd look like. He wondered how smooth his skin would feel, or how tall he'd be. Fully opening his eyes he looked down at his body and frowned. "Hey! Im not human!" he was in his anthropomorphic form. The form he takes while in the metaverse. Though he seemed a bit taller, as tall as akira's hip, his head wasn't as big, and his thighs were a little thick. He looked a somewhat more catlike.

Igy rubbed her chin as she analysed mona. "Hmmmm." She reached forward towards him and grabbed the front waist if his pants, pulled it out, and peeked in, flabbergasting mona. "Hm. Nice package. Seems your still a guy."

"Gya!" He yanked his pants back and coverd his crotch. "You old perv!...hm?" He noticed that all the cats around him were staring at him.

"What do you mean still a guy?" Akira asked, unsurprisingly calm. That question put monas attention back to igy

"Well i've used my power before, hence why the shop, but whenever i use it directly on someone it turns them female, hence why i have so many female cats. Thats why im glad i tested my powers on cats 1st….and one human...though they didn't complain, they actually thanked me. Anyway knowing that i stuck to making remedies."

"You mean i could have turned to chick!? Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" Morgana screamed at her

"I wasn't sure. Plus i wouldn't waste the opportunity to use my power on someone with person power, also someone created by my brother….although that can explain why you didn't change female, it can also explain that." She pointed behind mona

"Hm?" Both mona and akira looked at where she pointed. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed as he jumped back a little.

Laying infront of mona was anthropomorphic cat that looked like him. It had the same fur color, same cap he has, and the same clothes. The difference however was the fact that it had big pair of breast on its chest and also a "that's a huge butt!" Thank you mona.

"It seems a sexy female version of you was created when i changed you." Igy responded

"Did you have to add sexy?" Akira asked while mona kept his eyes on female him

"Mmmm...hm?" Her eyes opened, there were blue like mona's except a bit sparkly. Her eyes opening also revealed that she had long curly eyelashes. She sat up and looked around. "Where am i?"

"Ummm...hi..you're in a magic shop…" Morgana responded to her. He felt like he should be the one to explain things to her since she's a female version of him, also he's trying not to stare at her butt which was straining against her pants.

"Oh. You're Morgana." She said

This took Mona by surprise. "Wait how do you know i am?"

"It's strange but all I know is that i'm a counterpart of you."

"Well that makes things a bit easier. Do you have a name?"

"Nope. That should be obvious since i just said all I know is that i'm a female you. Also" she stood up, now sitting on the floor "stop staring at my butt you perv." She said sassily at mona.

"Hey no need to be snarky, and i wasn't staring!" he was staring.

"Yes you were."

"I was not minata!"

"Minata?" She replied curiously

"Hehe. It's your new name. You're welcome."

"It's pretty basic so i probably would've came up with it."

"But you didn't."

"Well i would have if you gave me some time!" She hissed

"Oh you need time to think up something basic?" mona smirked at her

"We should break this u-….are you eating popcorn?" Akira asked igy as he turned to her, noticing that she was munching on a bowl of popcorn.

"Want some?" She was willing to share

"..." He reached over and took a handful of popcorn. It was nicely buttered.

"So you're saying you can think up a better name?" Mona snarkally added

"Of course! Easily!" Minata retorted

"Alright whatcha got?"

"Geh!...uhhh…"

"What's wrong? Thought you said it be easy Mina."

"Mina?"

"Nickname. Duh. My nickname/code name us mona so yours would be mina. Or is that too difficult to understand."

She stood up on her feet and hissed at mona. "I'm not dumb!"

"Well you were born 5 minutes ago."

"Ye and I'm obviously the hot one between us!"

"Ha! You wish!"

"I know needle dick!"

"Needle dick!?"

"Yes! Needle dick!"

Mona reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. Though flaccid it was big and thick, almost fiting in his entire paw hand which was bigger now that he thought about it. "This look like a needle dick to you!" All of the sudden the cats around them meowed excitedly. "What's up with them?"

"Y-you perv!" Shouted a red Mina. "Pu-put that away!"

"Showed you." He put his dick back in his pants. The cats were still meowing hysterically. "Why are they meowing so excitedly?"

"Welp im out if popcorn." Igy said placing the bowl down. Looking towards Akira she said "You can break it up now."

"Really?" Akira deadpanned. He turned his attention towards the cats before the 2 bickering counterparts he asked Igy "Why are they so excited?"

"Big anthro cat dick." Igy responded munching on a candy bar. "You should probably head home now."

'I think igor kicked her out instead of her lea-….wait….Where'd she get that candy bar?' He thought. "Anyway. Mona, Minata, stop with the arguing already."

"He/she started it!" They both yelled and pointed at each other.

"Igy's done all she can here so lets head back home for now and figure something else out." the cats calmed down finally

"Fine." They both agreed finally

"Just so you know you can change into you feral feline forms whenever you want to if you focus hard enough. That will make traveling easier."

"Maybe that will make you stop staring at my ass."

"Shut up."

It took them some time but they eventually went feral and jumped in akiras bag, bickering about space.

"Stay on your side!"

"The get off my side!"

"Knock it off you two." Akira sighed as he waved bye to Igy

"Come by sometime! I'll give you some good remedies!" She shouted out to them as they left. Walking back in she heard whispers inside her shop, and the cats were nowhere to be seen. Igy gave a sigh and shouted out "He lives in LeBlanc. So as not to overwhelm him let's start out with one of-"

"Dibs!" Female voice shouted out.

"You." Igy finished

**At LeBlanc**

"Ok you two," Akira had walked up the stairs to his room and dropped his bag in front of him, the 2 cats jumped out and onto the bed, reverting to there anthro forms. Sojiro wasn't home. "I'm going to go to Ann's photo shoot. Pets aren't allowed so youre gonna have to stay here. Mina stay out of sojiros sight till i Get back, i haven't explained you yet. Mona you turn feral if you see him, I have to explain that too. Now be good you two." Akira turned and left for the photo shoot.

The 2 looked at each other. "Hmph!" The 2 scoffed as they looked away.

"Just don't stare at my ass you pervert." Mina said

"I wasn't gonna." He sighed "Why couldn't I be able to go to lady Ann's photo shoot. This sucks."

"Lady ann? What you got a crush on her or something?"

"Lady Ann is a queen. You'd be a fool not to fall for her beauty."

"Doubt she likes pervy cats."

"Not a pervy cat. Once I become human she'll definitely fall for me."

"If how you look now is anything to go by then I don't think that'll happen."

"Like you're one to talk. Just add makeup and you'd be the perfect clown."

"Is that so?" Mina irritatedly replied "if you became human you'd probably creep her away by being even more of a perv."

"Quit calling me a perv! Floozy!"

She glared at him "What did you call me?"

"Fa-lu-see." Mona pronounced, looking back at her. "Floozy."

"I take it back. You're not just a perv, you're a pervy asshole!" Mina shouted at him

"And you're a dumb floozy!" Mona yelled back

"You know your mouth is only good for saying stupid shit, bet you don't even know how to kiss a girl!"

"Wha- i do too!"

"I bet the 1st kiss you give her would be the worst kiss of her life and it'd only get worse!"

"You take that back!"

"What's wrong? Did i strike a nerve? Is it that painfully obvious?"

"No it's untrue is what it is!"

"Oh yea? Prove it!"

"Fine!" He grabbed Mina by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Mina said in confusion

Mona pulled her closer to him while he pushing himself to her. He crushed his lips onto hers, locking them together, holding her in place. She muffled a cry of surprise by the sudden kiss, so surprised that she didn't move.

His lips moved against hers adding heat to the kiss. He did so to push her lips open. With her lips opened mona was able to slide his tongue in slowly, rubbing it against her lips before sliding it across her teeth and onto her tongue. Mina shivered, her tail swayed behind her, and her eyes closed halfway. Monas tongue slicked and wrapped against hers, the bottom of it rubbing against her fangs which were surprisingly soft and rounded.

The kiss went on for a bit with saliva going down each others chins. Finally mona broke the kiss, a bridge of spit connecting their lips that eventually broke off. Both of them were panting, needing air in the lungs, though it seemed like mina was panting harder.

Mona smirked at her and said haughtily "hah! How was that?! Told you i could kiss!" Mona felt hot though. He felt a heat growing in him mainly in his chest.

Mina did not respond she only continued to pant and looked at mona with her half lidded eyes. For some reason how she looked now made mona feel hotter. His eyes noticed that she was sweating a small bit making her fur shine, his nose picked her scent and it was strong and sharp. He brang his eyes lower on her frame and noticed how curvy she was, and how tight her pants squeezed her thighs and butt, and how snugg her breast were in her shirt. Noticing all this made the heat turn into a fire. His eyes went back to minas. Her eyes seemed to brighter and a bit hazy. Looking at her mona thought one thing. "Sexy." He muttered that under his breath.

He's never had a feeling like that, the fire inside his body, and it made him think he needed to back away and cool off...well a small part of him anyway. "A-anyway i'm gonna see if there's any food." he let go of her shoulders, begrudgingly he turned away and hopped of the bed. He slowly walked away not looking back towards minata. Then something was slapped against the back of his head. "What the hell?" He looked down and behind him and saw a pair of pants on the ground. They looked like his but he still had his on so it had to be-

"Hey!" Yelled out mina. Mona looked up and gasped while going wide eyed. Mina was laying back, completely bottomless, with her legs spread out. "Let's see how good your mouth is here."

The site of mina spreading her legs wide out, holding them in place, completely bottomless giving mona a clear view of her moist pussy made the fire burn into a blaze. He smirked and strolled over to mina, who looked at him with anticipation and want. He grabbed a hold of her thighs, bringing his face closer to her slit. "Wanna see how good my mouth is do ya?" His breath beated against it, making her shiver. "Well let's see." He slid his tongue out and placed it at the bottom of her cunt, the tip of his tongue soaking up some of the juice it secreted, slowly sliding it upwards, causing mina to quiver and hum.

"MMM-mmmm" Was the sound she made as he continued his first lick and taste of her. His tongue was hot on contact and his saliva trail was cooled when left behind. It made her pussy leak out more if its liquid for his tongue to soak up.

His tongue reached the top and he flicked it against her pearl. "Meow!" Mina cried out in pleasure, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Mona looked up at her and snickerd. "That was cute. I wanna hear more though!"

He started to attack her pussy with His tongue, pressing it against her folds and lapping it up like a treat. "AH NMMMM HNNNG" was the sounds mina made, trying her best not to meow.

Mona kept lapping up her juices and pussy, noticing she was holding her sounds back. He stopped "Cmon baby~ don't hold back." he brought his mouth close to her pearl "I wanna hear how good this feels!" he brang his tongue back out and grinded it against her pearl, squeezing her thighs tight.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. "MROOOW!" she yelled out in pure pleasure. "NRAAA MMMROWOOOOW" she kept going and going with those sounds as mona kept grinding his tongue against her pearl. He went back to the rest of her pussy, happy that he made her moan like a cat to him. Her juices taste sweeter now, not that Mona is complaining, it just made his tongue move faster. He felt paws in the back of his head, looking up to see mina look at him with lustful blue eyes as she kept meowing to him. Mina pushed his head down, giving hints of wanting his tongue to go in, wanting him to eat her out.

Mona only needed that one hint. Straightening his tongue, he aimed it at her folds and penetrated it without warning, sliding it in far. Mina threw her head back in response, moaning so loud that Mona was glad sojiro wasn't around and hoped the same for the block. He pushed it in deeper, clamping his lips on her vagina lips, sucking the juices that his tongue didn't get while it explored her insides. Minas hands squeezed the back of Mona's Head, signaling that she didn't want him to stop. Hia tongue slithered around inside her cunt while his mouth sucked on the lips.

He slithered his tongue back, almost taking it out, but then he rammed it back in, causing Mina to jostle in surprise. He kept it up, sucking her pussy while his tongue fucked it. Her claws dug into the back of monas skull, hard enough to almost break the skin. She was panting and filling his ears with her hearty moans and meows. His tongue seemed to go deeper with each thrust and mina could feel that he brang his teeth out to bite against her pussy lips, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine.

"M-mona mew! I'm gonna Mmmmrrrrow!" she tried to tell him what was gonna happen. Mona already got the idea. He brang his tongue up against her pearl again and grinded his tongue against it while he thrusted it in her. "MEOWOWOWOWWWW!" Mina screamed and squirted her juices into Mona's mouth.

Mona sucked the juices up and slithered his toungue out. He pulled his head back and swallowed his drink, licking his lips. "Yummy. You tastes sweet baby."

Mina let go of her legs and fell to her back. She was panting with a pleased smile on her face. "Wow…" Was what she said. Then she felt something long, thick, heavy, and hot touch her thigh. She looked down and saw that mona and pulled his pants down and what was on her thigh was his erect cock. "We're not finished here yet Minata. Now why don't you turn around and stick that ass up for me." He motioned with his hand for her to turn. She blushed and slowly turned her body around. She laid her upper body down, her breast squishing onto bed and her shirt, acting as cushions. She raised her butt up, keeping her lower half raised with her knees and calves, lifting her tail up and wagging it some to give Mona a full view of her naked rump. Her pussy was still wet and some of her nectar trickled down her thighs. She looked back at Mona and swayed her hips some. "Is this good?" She said in a sweet, cute, and lovely tone. "Perfect." Mona responded.

Mona slapped his hands on both her cheeks, causing her to jostle in surprise. Swishing his tongue on his mouth, gathering up saliva, he pulled her buttcheeks apart. Bringing his mouth to her pucker, he brang his saliva covered tongue out of his mouth. It was curled to hold a small pool of saliva. He pressed his tongue and the small pool straight onto her buthole, lathering his tongue around it to coat it in his spit, lubbing it up. Mina shivered as his saliva was warm on initial contact but had a cool after effect. Finishing up his lube job he scooted closer to her, letting the air touch her bum a bit to make it feel cooler. He pressed his rod against her hole. "Brace yourself Mina cause i don't plan on being gentle." Mona said in a lustful tone

Minata gripped the sheets and curled her toes, readying herself. Mona kept true to his statement. He eased in the time, his saliva helping it slide in but as soon as the tip slid in he rammed the rest of his meat into her hole. "MREOW!" Mina yelled in surprise. It hurt when his dick stretched her anus out so tears started to form in her eyes. Mona pulled back slowly then thrusted back in quickly. "NEEOW!" he slid back again but faster and thrusted in a little harder, colliding his hips with her ass, making it bounce in his hands. He did it more and more, going faster and harder. Tears were streaming down Mina's cheeks to the pain but it was starting to fade away and get replaced with feelings of ecstasy. Her meows were starting to sound like meows of approval and joy. "MREOOOW HAAA REWOW!" she continued to cry out as she came for the second time, making Mona's balls and the bed wet. Her claws teared at the sheets, ripping the fabric up.

She came again, her pussy and thighs now being a waterfall of her juices. Mona let go of her left ass cheek and give it a hearty slap. "NYAA!" was her response. "You're so cute when you make those noises Minata! I could hear you make those noises all day!" He said as he slapped it again. Mina was drooling, her mouth was wide open as she kept filling the room with her kitty noises, her cheeks were flushed with the color of red, her eyes were unfocused and glassy, her mind filled with how good Mona's cock felt. Mona noticed this and whispered on her ear. "How badly do you want me to cum in you?" She turned to him and shouted out "I mrwant you to fweowll me Mona! I MEOW want my MMMButt to leaking your seed!" although her feline moans were mixed in, Mona understood what she meant.

He was satisfied with that answer. He pulled back and thrusted into her one more time, pushing in as deep as he could, and let out what his balls built up. Mina screamed into the bed and pushed her hips back. his semen was hot entering into her anus, gushing out his tip and flooding her insides. Mona, panting a bit, slapped her right butt cheek and humped her as he released himself. Her tail wagged in response and mona heard her make a different sound. Bringing his ear down, semen starting to ooze out her anus, he slapped her ass again. "PRRRrrrrr." She was purring. Purring in bliss and satisfaction to her treatment.

He giggled and slid his cock out of her, letting the cum freely fall down her legs. He rubbed her right butt cheek and said "Satisfied?" She looked over at him, still purring at him, and nodded. "Good." He gave the cheek he rubbed a quick slap, making her jolt in her spot. "I'm gonna find us some food." He hopped of the bed and slipped his pants back on. "Be right back." he walked down the steps to the cafe.

Mina layed there, still purring to the sting Mona gave her ass, the satisfying ache in her bum, and cum leaking out of her. Her knees were wobbly but her rump was still sticking up in the air. "Meow." She heard a sound of a cat that wasn't mona followed by the sound of claws tapping on glass. "Prrow." the sound came again followed by more claw taps. "Hm?" Mina looked forward and saw a brown cat with red eyes looking in. It was taping on the glass and meowing at Mina. "What Do you want?" what she saw next surprised her. "Oh…"

**In the cafe where mona is**

"Lets see…" Morgana was currently in the fridge, trying to find something to snack on. He didn't feel real tired, must be all that metaversing. He grabbed 2 bananas and some baby carrots. "No leftover curry. Damn." His eyes caught something when grabbed another banana. "Huh?...sushi!" He immediately put everything back and grabbed the container of sushi. It had Akira's name on it. "Heh. Better his name than Sojiro's." He closed the fridge and walked up the stairs. "Hey Mina i got sushi." He said as he got up.

Mina looked over at him. She was laying on her right side now, having Mona's semen trikling down her right buttcheek. "Still leaking my cum huh?" He said snarkily, making Mina blush. He sat himself on the bed in front of Mina. He opened the sushi container and grabbed a roll of sushi. "Say ah." He told Mina, bringing the roll to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let Mona out the sushi in.

She chewed the sushi up and swallowed it. Doing so her face lit up. "Wow that's good!" she said. She was still spent so Mona did her a favor. "Wanna lay your head on my lap? I can feed you more sushi." He asked her. She complied, crawling her body to him and setting her head on his lap. He ate a piece of sushi and plopped on in her mouth. While feeding both of them he looked over and saw the mess they made. The clawed sheets and with cum on it made mona worry about Akiras reaction. "Should probably change that later….wait….where does he keep his other sheets?...oh boy.."

**40 mins later**

"Where is he? It's been nearly an hour." Mona said out loud. Mina was currently napping on the bed. The sheets were changed once they were certain Mina's bum was done leaking cum. She put her pants back on though just in case some of Mona's seed decides to leak out unexpectedly. Mona felt a shuffle behind him. Looking back he saw that Mina had woken up and was currently stretching. "Hows you sleep babe?" He said with a smirk. He decided to get into the habit of calling her babe.

"I slept fine." She replied

"Not gonna meow that out?"

She blushed. "Sh-shut up."

"Why? It was cute."

"Anyway!" She quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling? Not tired at all?"

"Nope. Stamina is doing just great. Must be all that meta-versing."

"Wonder how much you can cum?" She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Got a water bowl?"

"Um ye. It's over there. Why?" He pointed towards the water and food bowl that was meant for cat him. There was some water inside the water bowl.

"Good cause someone's thirsty." She reached back and slid the window open. When the door slid open a brown cat jumped inside the room. "Meow!" She said to Mona as if greeting him.

"Where'd this cat come from?" Mona asked Mina.

"Heh. Met her earlier." She slid off the bed and followed the cat to the water bowl.

"Really? Ok then why did you let her in?"

Mina sat next to the cat at the bowl. She didn't answer him and looked at the brown cat who looked back at her before it started to lap at the water.

"Mina?"

"This is why." She answered. She brang her head down and started lapping the water with the cat, surprising and confusing Mona. She kept drinking but brang her face closer to the cats. As soon as their tongues came into contact they stopped drinking water and started liking each others tongues.

It weirded Mona out in the 1st second but that's when he noticed the brown cat start to change. It grew bigger, its front paws started to transform into more of a hand while still be a paw, her shoulders became more broad as her legs grew longer and more human like. Her mouth became more defined as she kept tonguing Minata. It got better. As her tail got longer her cat pussy changed into a juicy looking slit, though Mona couldn't see it well because it was getting covered by her growing, plump, booty cheeks. Mina grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them together. He looked up at the 2, who were now twisting their tongues together, and noticed that her breast was pressed against Mina's. They looked at Mona and winked before ending there french kissing.

The brown cat looked at Mona and said "Hi~. She had no clothes on, she was fully nude to Mona. Her ass and breast was almost as big as Mina's and her nipples were seen fully erect.

"Wh- how- when did- huh!?" Mona was at a loss for words as his blood was quickly going to his growing erection.

The brown cat giggled and walked over to him with a sway of her hips. "You didn't think you 2 were the only magic cats that could change did you?" she stood in front on Mona with her hands on her hips and her tail slowly swaying. "You're special though Morgana." she reached forward and rubbed his package that was straining in its wrappings making Mona lowly moam. "There isn't a male magic cat other than you." Her eyes were half lidded with lust. She got to her knees and undid his button. "Bet you have lots of questions but i believe you can't ask them while this is bothering you, and frankly neither can I answer them."

Mona smirked. "Yea. It really interrupting my train of thought. Maybe if you start with your mouth and tits I could think clearer."

"Hehe ok!" She yanked down his pants, watching out for his erection that flung free. Grabbing a hold of her breast, she squeezed them around his shaft, his response was a low hum. She started rubbing her boobs up and down his cock, placing her mouth on his tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip, looking up and Mona who was looking back at her with a lustful smirk. She smiled back while sucking the end of his dick, rubbing her tits faster on his rod.

Mona started moaning and wagging his tail. Her boobs felt soft on his dick making him leak his pre cum on her tongue, which he could tell she enjoyed by how she kept licking the tip. He reached forward and rubbed her ears a bit before bringing them behind her head. "Lets go a little deeper." He pushed her head halfway down his cock. She didn't fight it, instead she quickly wrapped her tongue around the half that was in her mouth.

She slid back on his dick along with her boobs, going back down on his rod. Her tits and lips were moving in perfect sync, her mouth slurping on his thick cock and her tongue licking up the precum that was gushing out his tip. Mina sat back and watched, having her hands in her pants. She was glad Mona was downstairs for a while it gave her and the new cat some time to formulate a plan. She was surprised when it 1st changed form, and apparently there are more like her but she wouldn't tell Mona that just yet.

Mona put both of his hands on the back of her head, aiding her everytime she pushed in. He kneaded his fingers behind her ears, causing her to purr which felt good on his meat. She gladly purred on him and squished her breast harder on his dick. Doing so caused her nipples to leak some of her milk. "Looks like I got a drink waiting for me too. But first let's give you yours!"

He grabbed her ears and pulled her into his dick. Her tits squished on his balls and her snout got into her cleavage as she held her boobs onto his shaft. He shot his load into her mouth, it hit the back of her throat which his cock didn't penetrate cause of her breast. Mona wasn't complaining, her tits felt good on his shaft and balls. The felines mouth was quickly filled with his seed, her cheeks bulging with it. She took small gulps to savor it as it filled her mouth.

He shot one last spurt. She slurped off his dick, some of his jizz trickling down her chin from the bottom of her lip. She swallowed it down, taking big gulps, licking the trickle of her chin, wasting none of the drink he gave her. She let her tits go, letting them fall of Mona's penis, opened Her mouth wide to show that she didn't miss a drop of cum. "All clean." She said and stood up. She stepped towards Mona and pressed her breast onto his chest. "Now about my other lips."

Mona lustfully smirked, grabbed her thighs from the back and lifted her up. She clamped her arms around his neck for support as he lifted her. His dick grinded against her pussy, lubbing it up. "Needs some extra lube." He pulled back and pushed inside her wet wanting snatch. The female cat wrapped her legs around his waist and assisted in his push by thrusting her hips onto him, getting his entire length in her. "Nyaaa!" She shrieked out when his length penetrated her.

Mona slid his hand back and grabbed her fat ass, sinking his claws into her thick cheeks. He slid back and thrusted back in, causing her to make a quick "Nya!" Due to how quickly he thrusted in. Every time he pulled back her legs relaxed some to let him and every time he thrusted in her legs tensed and tightened around his waist.

She threw her head back, unraveled on of her arms that was around his neck, and grabbed on of her tits. "Your drinks ready sir!" She moaned out to him. She pointed the nip at him and squeeze it to let milk squirt out. Mona kept hold of her thick ass, bent down and latched his mouth on her tit, sucking it hard, milk squirting to the back of his throat.

His balls slapped against her booty while he kept thrusting into her pussy. She had already came on his dick. Her tail was wagging and thrashing rapidly in response to the intense pleasure. His tongue licked around the nipple that spurted milk into his mouth. Her fluids tasted rich and went down his throat smoothly. If sojiro or anyone was home they'd be wondering what they hell is making all that noise. The room was filled with the brown cats meows and shrieks of pleasure.

Minata was sitting on the floor panting while her 2 fingers explored the inside of her pussy and her eyes focused on the 2 cats fucking. The brown cats moans of pleasure reminded her of the sounds she made when Mona fucked her, which only added to the heat on her body. She made it sound so damn good about how hard he currently was pounding her with his cock. 'He is so fucking me tomorrow, this time in both holes. I don't care if she or another cat wants to join!' The thought of a threesome entered her head with all different ways to please all 3 of them. 'Hell I'll welcome it!'

Mona's cock twitched inside her hot snatch. His mouth let go of her tit so he could say. "Get ready to leak my seed babe!" he didn't give her a chance to respond, though she might not have responded anyway, and bit her neck hard. He slammed his cock into her and released his semen. The hot sticky seed splashed itself into the depth of her womb. "KYAAAAA!" her head went back, her eyes threatened to roll back into her skull, and her tail puffed out. Her claws dig into Mona's shoulders but it didn't hurt him, he was to high on ecstasy.

His semen slipped out of her pussy lips and splashed onto the floor, a white waterfall forming as he sprayed his seed onto her. He pulled his teeth of her neck, leaving a deep mark on it, and asked her. "What's your name?"

She panted, looked down and said. "Lian. Thats spelled l-i-a-n."

"Oh trust me. I'm not gonna forget." He licked her cheek. "I got some questions for you later, but for now." He walked over to the bed and sat himself down on it, with lian in his lap. "I bet you're too tired to answer anything so I'm gonna let you rest on me for a bit." She purred and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said.

"you wanna come onto the bed too mina? Or did you finger yourself too hard?" He turned to see his female counterpart out of breath, covered in sweat, and wet handed from her masturbation session.

"I'll be...just sitting here….for a bit."

"Hehe ok." he began stroking Lian's back and tail while she rested on him. ''I have a feeling that maybe being a walking, talking, anthro cat maynot be a bad thing compared to being human.' He thought to himself


	2. Hot tub adventure

Ch 2. Hot tub adventure

"Aaaand done." Akira said. He had put up a big board wall on the railing of his room. "Here we are Mona, your own bed on your own part if the room."

In the corner of the room was a bed, smaller than Akira's, a mini lamp, a black curtain that was attached to a rail on the ceiling, and nightstand.

"Wow! This looks awesome! And all done in three hours, impressive Akira! Thanks!" Mona complimented him.

"Thank You and you're welcome. As you can see the bed,although not as big as mine, is big enough to hold you and another your size. So thus meaning" he glared at morgana and had a calm yet sadistic smile "you can stay off my bed when you have your little fun."

"U-uh y-ye hahaha…" he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head, knowing what he meant, remembering last night.

**Last night**

'That took longer than expected.' Akira thought to himself, walking up to his room at LeBlanc. "Mona, Mina, im sorry i took so lo-" he stopped what he was saying when her saw his bed.

On his bed was a anthro brown cat, covered in his blankets, and lovely snuggling on top Mona. Mina was on the floor laying against the wall. Both Morgana and Minata looked at Akira with wide eyes. "Uhhhh hey Akira." Mona greeted him timidly.

The brown cat looked at him. "Whos this Morgona?" She asked him

"Oh um. Lian, this is Akira. I told you about him."

"Oh right, that was right after we fucked wasn't it." She said seductively.

Akira smelled something weird and noticed a white spot on his floor. "What is-"

"I can explain." Mona said quickly

"Hmmm maybe i should go." Lian said. She pecked Mona on the lips. "You know where to find me, baby." She crawled under the blankets and shuffled to the open window. Hopping out the covers in her cat form, going out the window and striding off.

Akira had even more questions. "What the hell!?"

Minata tried to scurry off. "Im gonna go. Sorry about your sheets"

However akira grabbed her by the head. "What about my sheets?"

"Shit…"

**Present time**

"Wonder when Ann and Minata are coming back." Mona asked, wanting the subject to change.

"Ann messaged me earlier. They just made it to the clothes shop, so it may be a while."

The rest of the group came by that morning to see mona in his altered metaverse form and his female counterpart. Sojiro was there too and he was blown away by it. They also told them about the 3rd transforming cat, and Mina let it slip about there….activities. Funny enough Sojiro gave Morgana a thumbs up and a smirk as a response. Ann and Makoto volunteered to take Mina clothes shopping for something because they wanted her to look more different from Mona, really they just wanted to dress her up in cute clothes, they didn't Say That though. She agreed and went with them.

"Well maybe you should bathe? You reek a little of sweat." Mona told him.

Akira gave his arm a sniff and scrunched his face. "Yea. You're right. Maybe you can join. Its early so it'll probably be fairly empty."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to enjoy a bath as a human."

"You're not human."

"Anthro cats close enough."

Akira grabbed his bag and Mona went feral form and jumped in. They made there way down stairs. "We're going to the bathhouse." Akira told Sojiro.

"Alright. Take care you two." Sojiro responded, brewing coffee. "Oh wait. Akira?"

He turned to him before exiting. "Yes?"

"That wall you out up. Is it sound proof?

"I believe so."

"Good. I don't want my customers to ask me about the cat screams going on up stairs."

"In that case. Mona keep the playing for the night."

"I can't make any promises." Mona responded

"I didn't expect any either hehe." Sojiro said with a smirk.

"Anyway. We'll be back soon."

The two headed to the bathhouse. Akira was right. Noone was there at the moment. The 2 began to undress. Akira looked over at morgana and saw him taking of his cap.

"Phew." The hair on his head was spiky and a bit messy. He felt eyes on him and looked at Akira. "What?"

"Nothing, just...I didn't know you could remove that."

"Haven't you seen me take it off before?"

"No. You've never done that around me."

"Huh...could've sworn i ha-" just now he felt the cap get yanked out of his hands. "Huh?" He looked down and confirmed that his cap did indeed get yanked away. "What the-!?" He heard a meow.

The 2 looked at the source and saw a gray black striped cat with a short tail and yellow eyes. In its mouth was Morgonas cap.

"Hey! That's mine!" The cat dashed off and Morgana gave chase. "Go ahead without me, i'll join when i get my cap back!" He told Akira. "Get back here!" He left the room and chased after it.

"Ok." He grabbed his towel. "Wonder why that cat stole his cap….wait...im gonna be waiting for a while aren't I."

"I said get back here!" Mona yelled, running in the hallways of the bathhouse, chasing the cat that stole his cap. Mona held onto his towel, having taken off his pants before his cap, and kept behind the feline. The cat took a turn and Mona did so too but lost sight of it. "What the- where'd you go!?" At the end of the hallway was the entrance to the female changing room and bath. "It couldn't have walked in there." He said to himself. He took a few steps forward, looking around him, seeing if it was hiding somewhere. He heard a scratching sound. "Huh?" He looked to where he heard the sound.

The scratching came from a spot on the wall that Morgana was currently facing. "The hell?" He approached the wall and heard more scratching. Getting close to examine it, he nearly jumped back when a part of the wall opened up. The part that opened up look like some sort of nob. Cautiously Mona went to grab it and pulled back. Pulling back on the knob pulled open a part of the wall, revealing it to be a door that was about his size. He opened the door and there was a small hallway. He walked forward, closing the door behind him. Geting to the end of the hallway, his jaw dropped.

Through the door wall was some sort of miniature bathhouse. It had a row of faucets, shower heads, and mirrors on one wall. A small cabinet drawer laid next to the door, seemingly meant to hold clothing and/or important items. The floor was fine wooden one, coated with something to resist water damage. The ceiling, which was 8 feet above his head, was painted white and had lighting. The walls were a tiled with a red tile for everth 4th white tile.

Mona was marveling that such a place was inside the bathhouse. He heard a whistle that came across from him. He looked in that direction and saw a big square bathtub, big enough to hold about 6 of him. Sitting inside the bathtub was the one who whistled at him. It was the gray striped cat but anthropomorphic

Her eyes were sharp, her fur looked smooth, even though wet, she had a lock of hair go over one of her eyes, but what made Mona's towel stir was the sight of her large size F tits (by there scaling since there smaller than humans) floating in the water.

She smirked at him. "You coming in?" She asked.

Mona smirked back and placed his towel into one of the bins in the cabinet, letting his erection to be in full view. He strut his way to the bath and slipped in, sitting across from her. "You know you could've just asked me to follow you here."

"Where's the fun in that?" She giggled. "My names Nala."

"Morgana, but I'm guessing you knew that already." He extended his hand paw to her for a handshake.

She shook his hand. "You're right. Igy told me. I was taking a bath when you 1st showed up there so i wasn't present. I thought they were joking till Lian came back, and that girl is one to lie."

"Oh really? Well She didn't seem like one." His eyes trailed down to her tits, calmly floating in the water.

She pressed her tits together. "Like my floaties?" She let go and let them wobble in the water.

His "tail" stiffened while his other tail wagged. "They are a nice pair of floaties. You'll never drown with those babies."

"I thought so too." She gave him a sharp sultry look, looking down at his dick, wagging her short tail. "Thats a nice towel rack. To bad it flinged yours off." She said seductively

"You disappointed?"

"Not at all."

"Hehehe." He noticed her short tail and decided to ask a question. "So. Mind if ask what happened to your tail?"

She rubbed the end of her tail. "It got cut off by a careless human. I got him back by cutting his eye. I ran off after that, he nearly grabbed me, threatening to tear the rest of my tail off."

"Damn….sorry to hear. Glad you got away."

"I met Igy shortly after that and she tried to restore my tail, but i'm ok with it being short now so i told her don't worry about it. Plus it feels good when you rub the end of it. Maybe because of Igy's magic when I got the ability to change into this."

"Could be. I'm not complaining."

She smugly smiled and squeezed her breast together using her upper arms. "Why would you?" She winked at him. "Oh that reminds, I should give you your cap back." She turned to the edge of the tub.

"You don't have to right no-wowowow!"

Nala got up to reach down the bathtub, sticking her huge ass out to Mona. The water slipped and dripped down her plump cheeks. Each of her cheeks had its own set of stripes, the right cheek having more. She wiggled her hips, giving her booty a slight jiggle. She slowly stood up and turned back to him, holding his cap. Sitting down, she handed it to him. "Here ya go."

Mona needed a second to snap back into reality. "Huh? O-oh thanks!" He took the cap and set it to the side.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

"Oh hell yes!"

"Heh, you have no shame."

"Says the one that flashed me."

"Touche. Alright. How bout a game?"

"Oh?"

"Let's see how long we can hold our breaths underwater. We're each gonna get a couple tries before the other goes."

"I feel like there's a twist to this."

"Oh there is. You'll find out. I'm gonna start."

"Ok. I'll keep count."

Nala took a deep breath and stuck her head in the bath water. Mona started to count in his head. As soon as he got to 5 seconds her tail rose up out of the water followed by her butt. She wagged her tail seductively. She got closer, her booty shaking side to side in the water as it got closer to him, like the fin of a shark as it gets closer to its prey. He couldn't see her in the water cause of how steamy it was, but he knew she was facing him, mainly cause of how her butt was pointed at him. Her ass got closer and closer to him, and stopped an arms reach away from him. That's when he felt contact.

Nala's hand paws grabbed onto Mona's dick, steadily stroking it. She could hear him groan through the water and saw his tail swish. She placed her lips on the tip, sucking lightly and easing her head down it. Mona spread his legs out to give her room to work. Her head went down halfway and she groped his balls tenderly. Her tongue slicked around his cock, the back of it licking around the tip. She tasted the salty flavor of his pre cum meet her tongue. She wiggled her butt more, started to bob her head on half his length, rubbed his balls with her thumbs smoothly, and lick up the pre cum his dick was leaking.

Mona moaned, which was music to her ears, staring at her smoothly shaking striped ass, hypnotized by it. He reached forward and placed his palms and both asscheeks. He felt a suprise gasp touch his cock. He rubbed his hands around her cheeks, his claws lightly brushing on them. His Dick vibrated through her moans. He felt her head bob faster and her lips go further down his shaft. His tip taped against her throat every time she went down and she was only a 3rd ways down it. He squeezed her ass softly, making her moan, sending bubbles of air up to him.

Nala was losing air due to how much Mona was making her groan in pleasure. She blew him some more and rubbed her thumbs on his balls, she knew he approved based of the sounds he made and how much his tail wagged. She sucked of his tip and kissed it before rising her head up to the top, taking a breath of air.

"You got about 1 minute and 2 seconds." Mona said, keeping his hands on her butt. "Wanna try again?"

"You gonna make my second attempt challenging?"

"Maybe." He said playfully yet enticingly

"What are you planing?"

"As if i'd tell you."

"Fair enough." She chortled. She took a deep breath and went down onto the water. She placed her mouth back on his tip, took hold of her tits, and smooshed them around his lower shaft. She rubbed them on his shaft, having each boob go in Opposite directions. She felt Mona start to work in response. His hands squeezed harder onto her ass, his claws pressing onto her thicc booty. She meowed on his cock, which Mona noticed, saying "Cute.", and sucked on it harder. Her tongue licked up more of his precum, licking up his tip like a lolipop.

Mona rubbed her ass in a circular motion, being a bit rough by squeezing her with his claws while rubbing. He was careful not to squeeze into it to hard. He groaned again to the rubbing if her soft tits. He knew Mina was E cups but he's never felt how soft her tits were. He made a mental note to fix that when he got home. Her tail wagged in enjoyment of his treatment. He let go of Her right ass cheek.

'Hm? Whyd he let go?' She thought to herself. She soon got her answer. A sharp slap hit her ass cheek, creating a sharp gasp from her throat. He let go of her other butt cheek and she felt a stinging slap to it. She gasped again, bubbles of air escaping her lips, bouncing against his cock before rising up. She brang her head down to the halfway point of his dick and sucked harder, quickening the pace of her boobs. She felt slap after sharp slap go across her large ass. She tried to hold back her moans some to save air, but each spank against her ass made her oxygen blast out her nose and mouth.

Mona could see the pockets of air rise up from under him, and can feel how hard she was sucking him, seeming to be desperate to drink his jizz before she couldn't breathe anymore. Her tail shook side to side rapidly, and it gave Mona an idea. He grabbed a hold of her tail with one hand while the other kept a firm hold on her booty. He brang the tip to his mouth and started to suck on it. Nala jolted and gave a loud mrw that could be heard through the water. His tongue licked against her nubby tip and his hand went back to her now shaking ass. He squeezed onto her ass and spread her cheeks out. The water invaded her opening crack, quickly flowing to her anus, completely covering it.

The hot bath water running onto her bum sent a shock up her spine. Knowing she was low on air, she mashed her tits on his cock, and quickly bounced her head on his shaft. She felt him let go of her ass, letting them clap the water out her crack, before opening it again and letting the hot water back in. She couldn't stop meowing loudly on his cock, slurping on it and jacking her tits up and down on it. 'Cum! Cum! CUM!' was all her mind can think about as she ran out of oxygen. Her tongue wrapped and licked around his rod like an angry snake. Mona said something that she couldn't make out and slapped the side of her ass. She gasped and felt his tip expel what was inside his balls. She let it fill her mouth before hungrily slurping and gulping it down, using what little air she had left. She wasn't bringing her head out of the water till she swallowed every bit this load was gonna give her. She didn't care if she ran out of air in her lungs, she knows its worth it. She swallowed up the last bit, slurping of his dick and rising up to the surface.

Mona let go of her ass and was greeted by Nala, gasping for air when she got out. "51 seconds. Did i make it too challenging?" He teased

"Oh...hell...no!" She said between gasps.

"Heh. Well it's my turn. But i need you to do something."

Nala took a few seconds and got her breath back. "And what's that?"

"Turn around."

She lewdly smiled. She got to the edge of the tub and turned around, leaning her fat booty out to him, looking back. She kept her lower half in the water.

Mona went down the the water. He crawled his way to her ass which was slightly tinted red due to his spanks from earlier. He got his face right to her ass and dove in right inbetween her butt cheeks.

Nala jumped when she felt his face invade without warning. Her butthole was met with his wet mouth muscle rubbing against in. She moaned and pressed her butt up against his face. His tongue went in, the opening in her anus and his tongue pushing in caused some bath water to get in, making her spine shiver.

Mona could taste some of the water on his tongue when he went in. It was a nasty taste, one that Nala's bum would wash out. He licked around her back tunnel, letting the bath water get sucked in her anal walls. His paws took grasp of her plump cheeks, pushing them onto his face. He lapped his tongue around, getting rid of the bathwater flavor and getting the musky taste of Nala's ass.

Nala tail rubbed against his head and she placed her paw hand on the back of his head. She meowed his name out repeatedly and pressed his face deeper in. He rolled his tongue, making it thicker and having it expand her anus. She bit her lip to the pain, glad he was taking it slowly. He grinded his rolling tongue to help ease the pain for her. His tongue was fully rolled, stretching her butthole as far as it could, sliding in and out.

Once Mona heard her meow again he knew the pain had gone away. He kept his tongue in a bit longer then slid it out. He brang his head out the water and took a breath of fresh air. "How long?"

"About 54 seconds. Too busy diggin in the cave to keep your breath held?" He kept her ass open and some of the tub water got into her anus, giving her tingle in her back.

"Maybe. How about next" he squeezed on her buttocks "we time endurance?"

"Endurance?" She asked intrigued.

"Yea. Time me and see" he pushed his tip against her back door "How long till i cum!" He didn't wait for an answer and thrusted in.

Nala threw her head back and let out a shrieking cat noise. His dick stretched out her anus more than his tongue did but thanks to his earlier tongue work it hurt less. He felt his breath against her ear and he whispered his next words sensually and passionately. "Start counting." Was what she heard, followed by a slid and thrust of his dick that sent a massive jolt to her nerves.

He kept thrusting and thrusting, making waves in the water, and splashes everytime his thighs and hips hit her butt. He grabbed Nala's face and pulled her into a kiss, his cheeks getting filled with her moans and his tongue getting coiled by hers. His hand went back to her ass and he lightly pushed his claws against it.

Nala tried to keep count in her head but was quickly losing focus on the task. Her brain was going on a sexual autopilot, getting fuzzy, her tongue wrapping around his and tasting up his saliva as she made out with him. She broke away, keeping her tongue attached, taking a quick breath, and mashing lips again. She held strong against his thrusts but was still being moved by it, only holding strong enough not to fall out the tub.

Mona swallowed up her moans and swabbed her saliva, not letting up in the slightest when thrusting. His claws grazing against her ass, sliding through the fur. He pressed her ass and spread it out more so he could get in deeper. Her anus squeezed on his dick and he didn't know if she did that on purpose or if her horny instincts did it, because Mona kept his eyes on her and she definitely looked loss in pleasure.

Nala's eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed red. She meowd and moaned louder down his throat and her tail was hitting against his sides and stomach with how wildly it shook. Her mind was completely lost in the moment, her claws gripping at the edge of the tub. If the tub wasn't porcelain then her claws would be digging into it.

Mona decided to add to the pleasure and bring his tail under him and rubbed it against her clit. "MReohawoa!" Was what she screamed in his throat. He felt her pussy squirt on his tail within the tub water. It made him wonder how many times she came already and how much of her juices were lingering around in it. His tail pressed against her folds and went a little faster. He broke his kiss and brought his mouth close to her ear.

Nala heard him whisper something that made her horny mind get ecstatic. He whispered "Hope you've been keeping count, cause I'm about blow inside you!" She didn't respond, nor wanted to, nor needed to. He bit her ear and rammed in. He did what he said, blowing his load deep inside her butt, large shots of it going in. It leaked past her rim and got into the bath, trails of white wandering around in it like snakes. She was losing strength in her legs and arms but thankfully Mona grabbed her around her hips to hold her up.

Mona sat down with her on his lap, still inside her. He rubbed his head against her neck, snuggling her.

Nala panted while her mind started to calm down. She returned the snuggling when half of her sanity came back. "That was….awesome!" She told him.

"Yea it was!" Mona replied. "Your gonna have to drain this water though, it's contaminated with our *ahem* fluids."

Nala blushed. "I'll do that later. We can wash it off at one the sinks."

"Maybe we can help clean each other. I'll use my hands and you" he grabbed her tits. "Can use these luffas."

"Mmm you're gonna make a stain on the wood aren't you?"

"Well it's waterproof isn't it?"

"Ye but i dont think its cum proof."

"We'll find out soon enough." He chuckled

While the 2 were preparing to wash each other and test how the wooden floor does against semen, Akira was currently in the bath, alone, and starting to get pruny. "...maybe i should head home…" he said to himself.

A/n: **i was planning on adding 2 sex scenes but decided to have it be in the next chapter instead. I hope you like shy cat girls. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
